Fifteen
by beatles-revelution1204
Summary: inspired by the song of the same name. High school hetalia fic so original seychelles x france other pairings coming
1. Start

It was her first day in a strange town about 100 miles away from her hometown. She sighed as she adjusted the shoulder bag backpack and walked toward the large doors in front of a large building, high school.

The school in itself was not unfriendly, but the looks she got were unnerving to her, since she had grown up in a small town, where the whole town was mostly people from your neighborhood. She again adjusted her bag, and secured the zipper just to be safe, then started toward her doom. Instantly she was greeted with a crowed lobby of yelling freshman, along with the other upper classmen, and took out her Advil, just to be safe. She fought her way through the crowd of students, to the placement board. She took out a small notepad and wrote down her schedule and then fought her way back out of the crowd, and to her first class. Through the halls she saw old friends and greeted them with a smile, she saw old enemies and gave them glares, and saw seniors who tried to be suave, but failed miserably. She finally made it to her class, to find that she was alone, and then looked at her watch to find she was early. She sighed and sat in an empty seat, first come first serve she figured. After 3 minutes or so, she heard the door open and in front of her stood 2 boys, one with messy blonde hair and emerald eyes, which had extra bushy eyebrows on top, the other was taller, with sparkling blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair that was wavy like the sea she used to live by, and they both stood there shocked at her, then the tall one looked at her and spoke. "Hello and can I ask why you would be shut up in a class room so early." She looked at him trying to decipher the words through his think French accent, when the words were put together in her head, she sighed and responded simply. "I am Angelique, and I'm the class room, because I was quick to getting to my first class, but as you see I am early." The French boy looked at her and then turned to the smaller boy, whispering words into his ear. The short one then promptly began to speak "hello, I am Arthur Kirkland; my "friend" here is Francis Bonnefoy, we are both pleased to meet you." Angelique stood from her seat, smoothed out her blue dress and walked toward the boys who still stood in the doorway. She then grabbed their wrists and led them toward the seats next to hers, to talk until the class began. Francis stared at the girl adding in his occasional word on the subject matter, while Arthur asked her about her classes and what electives she was going to be taking. She told him of her schedule, which in order was: History, French, English, Math, Science, lunch and then Art followed by Health. Arthur nodded, impressed that she already knew her schedule by heart. He told her of his and then they looked at Francis expecting him to recall what his was. Francis looked at Angelique and then recited her schedule, which was apparently his as well. She sighed and was about to say more, but others began to walk into the room. The class was the normal introduction class, helping everyone to get to know each other, giving books and other things of that nature. After 40 minutes, everyone was dismissed and the Angelique found herself walking to French class alongside Francis Bonnefoy.


	2. The first day

Fifteen chapter 2

While in French, while Angelique thought it would be cool to learn a new language, was pure torture. She had no idea what the teacher was saying, and as he continued to talk, Francis was trying to explain and translate for her. She sighed, she still had ten more minutes of the torture, and to make matters even worse, the teacher had announced that at the end of class he would give a test to see how much attention he needed to give to each student. Angelique had of course failed and he promised to get her a tutor as soon as he knew as his star pupil was. She sighed and stood up as the bell rang and now she had to face English class, with Francis, just like she had to in every single class.

In English it was a simple review class, reviewing trivial things such as main and subordinate clauses, adjectives and adverbs, nouns and even so far as to go over verbs as well. The teacher a short woman, who was a kind person and kind of spastic when she got upset (she would mumble to herself) No one could pronounce her name or spell it for that matter, so she went by Mrs. D. Now back to Angelique. She knew this stuff and sighed in boredom as she answered every question quickly and flawlessly in her workbook. English was her strong point while French was Francis's. Speaking of Francis he sat there with his head in his hands looking horribly lost, and Angelique did all she could to stop herself from laughing. It was again one of those boring review and introduction classes, in which 40 minutes passed by very slowly, but it was made so much better by the sight of Francis, being so lost like she had been in French. The bell rang, and since it was so close to the class room, it nearly left Angelique deaf. Now Angelique had to run across the school just to reach math class in time.

She sat down in her seat, and Francis sat right behind her, as he did in every class. She sighed, her day was almost half done, but it felt so much longer than that, it was like torture to her honestly. The Math teacher was a tall woman, whose hair seemed to be unattached to her head, like a wig. The woman was enthusiastic about math, Angelique had heard, and often showed it by making up helpful tricks by using rhymes, hand signals and often laughed to herself. Angelique had started off her year in Algebra 2, since she had taken an advanced course in her last year of intermediate school. The math class went by fairly quickly. The teacher, Mrs. Malareni, had let them spilt themselves into groups to do a page in textbook as a review. The group Angelique had put herself in consisted mostly of boys, who she seemed to get along with. In her group was Francis, a boy by the name of Gilbert, his brother Ludwig, and another boy named Eduard. Angelique found Ludwig and Eduard to be quite smart, while Gilbert seemed to depend on his brother for the answers to the problems. She suggested that if there were 5 of them and 50 problems that they should each do 10 problems. Eduard and Ludwig agreed as did Francis, while Gilbert sat and claimed that he was so awesome that he could do them all by himself. Once they finished they compared notes and answers while the teacher checked on everyone else. When the teacher finally got to the group she was amazed to see that all the problems had been finished, and walked back away to check on the other groups. After that the class was slow she gave the answers to the others, and explained to those who didn't get it. Angelique saw Arthur and stopped to ask how his day was so far, before running off to science class.

In science they met an old woman, who claimed to be their teacher. She had a chest the size of Jupiter, and often yelled when people stared, which mean the boys got an earful. She started them off by telling them that her name was Miss DeChoronatono, and that she expected us to be well behaved, etc. She went over things they had learned and then told them that they would be learning about physics in the first semester. She sighed but looked forward to studying physics through example instead of book learning. She was then snapped out of her thoughts by the teacher, telling her to change seats and sit next to a boy who was taller than she, and about the same height as Francis. The boy smiled and gave her 2 thumbs up, she sighed knowing this was not her day. She sat down gently and turned to the boy, to again see him smiling. He stuck out his hand and she took it as his closed around hers, with just about bone crushing strength. He said that his name was Alfred F. Jones, and he said his name like it was the most important thing in his life. She looked at him noticing a particular strand that stood up higher than the others, but then told him that her name was Angelique. She then turned to face the teacher, who had started their first lesson. She had started late however and so by the time everyone got out their books, the bell rang and everyone made a mad dash for the door.

She again found herself side-by-side with Francis, who walked with a certain spring in his step. He seemed quite happy about the net period which was art. He then struck a nerve about events earlier that day. "Angelique, you need a French tutor." She glared at him and then responded, "And you need and English tutor, so what about it?" He laughed light-heartedly and then did the most surprising thing ever "would you like me to be your French tutor, you know I am quite fluent." She knew of course that he was fluent in it, for in French class he was holding conversations with the teacher in said language. She gulped and looked up at the boy, "On one condition Francis, if you are going to be my French tutor, then I get to be your English tutor, deal?" He sighed and denied that he needed help. She simply answered by refusing his offer and walking briskly ahead of him toward art.

In art class the teacher simply asked them to do a free draw, color it in and then sign their name in the lower right corner like an artist. Angelique saw pleased, she liked to draw, especially scenes of the sunset and oceans, so that was what she draw. She sketched the scene out carefully; it included a sun on the horizon, and a scene of a school of fish beneath the line of the ocean. She then took out her crayons, and colored pencils, and molded different shades of yellows, pinks, purples, reds and oranges to the make the perfect sunset, she thought it looked perfect, and then she started to pull out her various shades of blue, green and purple to color in her ocean. When all was said and done, the fish stood out because of the gray coloring contrasting the wonderfully cool hue of ocean. It did look quite marvelous if she did say so herself. She then looked at Francis's drawing to find that he had done a portrait of her. She looked at the impeccable detail, and the correct coloration of every piece of clothing, of her skin and even the brown black hues of her hair, and the golden, brown color of her hair. He smiled as he saw her reaction to the portrait, and even went so far as to ask if she liked it, when he clearly knew the answer. Then everything was interrupted by the blaring of the bell. She placed the paper on the podium on the front of the room, making sure her name was signed on the bottom like an artist. She then walked to her last class only to find that the teacher had gone homesick and she now had a free period. She walked outside to find a green triangular area in the middle of where the 3 buildings met. In the middle there was a small benched area that had benches on a higher circular platform, almost like a carousel. She sat in the pleasant afternoon sun, and used her last 40 minutes in school to do her harder homework; she luckily finished her French, with some help from Francis and also finished her math. As her 40 minutes drew to a close, Arthur came out followed by Alfred, who was talking animatedly about something. She sat and waited to be picked up by her mother, who turned out to be late, so for an extra 15 minutes she sat and talked to her friends, well actually she couldn't call them friends yet, she barely knew them, so she called them friends but used the term loosely. Anyways she was talking to Arthur about literature; Francis was talking to her about French all while Alfred was introducing his twin Matthew to her. And then she was knew, she needed to meet some girls.


	3. a WHAT!

Fifteen chapter 3

It was her second day at school, and so far she was doing fine, but the freshman welcome dance was announced and her whole day was ruined. Angelique walked down the hall spotting a group of girls huddled in an out cove. She walked toward the group and put herself in its midst. The girls looked at her with a warm smile and the 'leader' as it seemed spoke. "Angelique what brings you to our little group? And my name is Elizaveta." Angelique was surprised that the girl had known her name. "Uh Elizaveta, I kind of need some friends, I was hoping you guys could help." Elizaveta laughed and knew Angelique had surrounded herself with boys on the first day, like she herself had, her two friends being Roderich, and a boy Gilbert had just tagged along to annoy her, or so she thought. Elizaveta conversed with the other girls in the group- Lilli, Natalya, Katayusha, Mei and An. The girls were all from different nations, so it was like an international meeting, including Angelique who was from Seychelles, a small island nation. Angelique was easily admitted into the group, and soon they were talking about who they hoped would ask then to the dance. Lilli was hoping a Swiss exchange student named Vash would take her. Elizaveta said that Gilbert had asked her, but she really wanted Roderich to ask her. Then Natalya talked about how she wanted Ivan to ask her, but he would not. Katayusha pointed out that Toris had asked her but Natalya had scoffed at this. Then Natalya asked who Katayusha wanted to go with, she said she would not go, and this statement was protested greatly but Katayusha held firm. The group soon quieted this issue when the first bell rang, and they all went to class.

Angelique met with Francis in the French classroom, where they review yesterday's lesson, and Angelique finally grasped the concept smiling as she got the answer right. The teacher gave them a lot of work sheets and paired them up with different people. Angelique was paired with a Turkish student names Sadiq, who kept trying to get his hand discreetly into either her skirt or her top, to say the least Francis was not amused. He finished his sheets quickly, writing down the answers for his slower partner, while he went to talk to the teacher. While Francis was talking Angelique was swatting at Sadiq's hand, and trying to do her work, which was not easy.

Miss Barclay was a young woman not over 30, who was very polite and spoke French fluently, for she was French. She looked at Francis, her short blonde hair in a bun, her lips a rosy red as she spoke "Oui, Francis quoi peut moi fais pour vous?" "Mademoiselle Barclay, Sadiq is acting souiller with our friend miss Angelique." Each word rolled off his tongue with his thick French accent, as Miss Barclay looked across the room toward a perverted Sadiq with Angelique's eyes locked with Francis's pleading for help. "Monsieur Francis, will you please go tell Sadiq to come met me in the principal office? " "Of course mademoiselle, I would be honored to." Francis promptly walked over to Sadiq and Angelique and whispered the message into Sadiq's ear as he watched him bristle. Francis smiled and winked at Angelique as Sadiq walked away, and Francis took his seat. It was fifteen minutes before Miss Barclay came back without Sadiq. Francis helped Angelique finish her sheets before the bell rang and Miss Barclay dismissed them, and off to English they went. When the two walked past the office on the way to English, they saw Sadiq getting an earful from the principal, a tall stoic German man, Ludwig and Gilbert's father actually. Sadiq noticed Angelique and Francis, and winked at Angelique. Francis flipped him off, before the principal noticed and both proceeded to English.

In English it seemed that Miss Barclay and Mrs. D were on the same page that day, because again they were split into pairs of two, but this time Angelique was not stuck with a perverted Sadiq, she was paired with Natalya, the girl she meet earlier this morning. Natalya was quite smart, and flew through the questions, leaving her and Angelique time to talk. "Angelique who are you hoping to go to the dance with?" "Well Natalya, I haven't given much thought to it, I mean the only guy I know is Francis." "Then you should go with him." This took Angelique by surprise, because in all honesty she never thought of Francis as date material. "Look Natalya with all due respect you want to go with your brother, so don't tell me who to go with." Natalya's eyes thinned at this comment but she kept silently eyeing Angelique as she walked toward Francis, it was just too perfect, they had to end up together. Class was soon over and the class split up in different ways, Angelique traveling toward the math and science building.

Angelique was early to math, since she had found a shortcut that lead to the building much faster than her other path. Today in math they went over linear equations, slope and direct variation. It was a fairly easy class, since again it was review. The teacher again gave them worksheets, but this time she made them work alone, since she wanted to make sure everyone got the concept. It was easy work so Angelique was done fairly quickly, along with everyone except Gilbert, who kept whining. Then Mrs. Malareni pulled out a deck of cards. She said they were going to play a game, she would hand everyone a card, and people with matching cards would do some review problems. Angelique pulled out a 3, as did Elizaveta, the leader of the group she had met earlier. Elizaveta welcomed her with a warm smile, and together they did the work in about 10 minutes flat. After the loud blaring of the bell could be heard again and they all feared for their lives as they entered the science classroom. Miss DeChoronatono instructed them to sit in the seats where they had been placed yesterday, so Angelique went to the seat next to Alfred and tried to block out his continuous chatter. Miss DeChoronatono went over the planets and comets and things that unless you wanted to be an astronaut no one would ever use in life. Angelique sighed and wrote her notes silently, in her neat handwriting, while Alfred's notebook was covered in doodles and pictures of him in….was that a goddamn spandex suit?!?!?!?!?!?!?! She did not need to see that. Angelique then found herself looking like a deer in the headlights when Miss DeChoronatono asked her a question about Jupiter. "Well?" she asked. "Um, could you repeat the question?" She smiled, but it was not a good smile. In a cold voice she said "Of course, what is the name of the hurricane like storm on Jupiter?" Angelique sighed thanking God that she knew the answer. "I believe that the storm is called the Great Red Spot." Miss DeChoronatono's face fell, but she continued with the class and didn't ask Angelique another question. Soon enough another class was over, and it was time for lunch.

The cafeteria was big to say the least, it had 3 soda machines, 2 ice cream machines, a wall long buffet system complete with burgers, fries, hot dogs, salads, and a bunch of other stuff. Angelique put a hot dog, some fries and got a bottle of water. Behind her in line was Alfred who grabbed about 3 hamburgers, 2 fries and a large coke. And behind him was Arthur who grabbed the fish and chips basket, along with water. Angelique sat with the girls, Lilli, Elizaveta, Katayusha, Natalya, Mei, and An. There was also a new girl named Beatrize. They talked about the boys, and the dance, that was until Lilli announced the theme of the dance. "The theme is Greek gods and goddesses. And my dad has the perfect dresses, so all of you come to my house on Friday and we can pick them out from the in home store, ok?" Everyone looked at her and quickly agreed. "So it's settled," Elizaveta announced "We'll all go to Lilli's on Friday to pick out of dresses, and let's hope we have dates by then." All the girls agreed and then lunch was over.

Angelique was walking to art, with her supplies in hand when she walked into Matthew. "Hello Matthew" Angelique said as she picked up her supplies with Matt's help. Everything Matt said was said in a whisper, quiet as can be and he never yelled. "I'm sorry Angelique; I wasn't watching were I was going." She smiled and thanked him before making her way to art. She sat down next to Katayusha, with Francis on the other side of her. The teacher told them to make an outdoor scene using the prime color on the color wheel, which is red yellow and blue. Angelique drew a beach, so she could use blue for the water, yellow for the sun and sand, and red to make a cheap sunset. She was done fairly quickly, and it actually looked pretty decent considering the lack of colors. The teacher told them when they were finished to sign their name and head off to health, since class was over.

Angelique was mortified in health class. The teacher decided to show them a movie about fast food and obesity, so thank god they already had lunch. Everyone was disturbed by the video called "supersize me". Alfred was as pale as marble, and complained about how it was a movie of lies. Angelique had heard enough of Alfred's complaining, and so had Arthur apparently, because he whacked him on the back of his head with notebook. The movie was soon over, and she let the class talk, after they had written notes about the movie. Angelique moved over and sat with Francis, since she hadn't seen him all day. "Hey, Francis, what's up?" He looked at her and smiled. "It was fine, you know Angelique, you need a nickname, for yours is far too long." She laughed at his statement, but knew he was serious. "Well what on earth do you have in mind?" she said the statement through gasping laughs. "Could I call you Angel?" She stopped laughing, and looked at him seriously, "angel really?" the question was practically dripping with sarcasm. "Sorry Francis, but calling me Angel doesn't suit me." "You are right vous peut non sois decrit a travers la mot Ange." "Francis you know I can't speak a goddamn word in French." "Aright translation is you are right you cannot be described by the word Angel." Angelique's face turned a magnificent shade of red, but she continued to hold her head up high. "Francis I don't really think I need a nickname, I mean there are people with a lot more difficult names, like Katayusha." "True true, alright, no nicknames for you." She thanked him as she took a seat out in the school grounds. Angelique pulled out her French homework, along with her dictionary. Francis sat next to her, and pointed out her mistakes and instructed her to the correct answer, and in retrospect he would have made a good tutor, if Angelique wasn't so proud. Angelique finished and said goodbye to Francis, before he grabbed her hand. "Angelique, you want to come to the dance with me?" She stood there and turned to face Francis, to see his eyes lacking the normal haughty glow, he looked serious. Angelique faced him and sat down next Francis. "Sure, Francis I'd love to." Just then the group of girls Angelique had been with for the day. And then they all yelled "Told you so" and walked toward their waiting parent's and got in the car. Angelique faced Francis before she left and waved goodbye, and then got in the car ready and waiting for her, and left. Her day had come to a perfect end.


	4. stalkers, questions and classes, oh crap

A/N: Anything in a different language I will not translate, so look it up, and I'm sorry if this isn't what high school is, I really don't know how high school goes, since I'm only in 8th grade thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if you have any questions about the names for characters just ask and I'll explain later!

Fifteen chapter 4

It was now Wednesday, but it felt so much later in the week, although Angelique dreaded Sunday, for that was the day of the dance. She walked into the main building and up to the 2nd floor, to her locker. Angelique turned the lock toward the right, number 23, then to the left to 10 and finally back to the right to 35. The lock made a clicking noise and opened her locker to grab her books, only to have it slammed shut. "Hello Angelique, how are you?" "Francis, I should have known, can you remove your hand from my locker?" He promptly removed his hand, and gave her a single rose. She looked at it, and then took the flower carefully. "I would thank you, but I believe I cut my finger." He looked and indeed he saw a trickle of blood. She kissed her finger and claimed she was fine, as she grabbed her books and went to homeroom, with Francis.

They reached the room to find Sadiq and another student who looked terrified, and things went downhill from there. Sadiq stood from his seat and walked toward Angelique, blatantly ignoring Francis. "Hello Angelique, may I ask how you are today?" Francis cut into the conversation "no you cannot ask" Angelique told Francis to hush, and not be rude, despite the fact that she too hated Sadiq. "Sadiq, could you please leave me alone, I don't wish to talk to you." Sadiq looked slightly offended but he didn't back down. "Oh, Angelique you offend me, if only you would open up." Again Francis cut in this time muttering under his breath "the only thing you want her to open is her shirt. " Sadiq heard it though and smiled a smile that could only be described as sick and twisted. "Francis, dear, dear Francis, I can see why you doubt me but still you want the same as I." Angelique stood still at this comment, going over the words in her head: _you want the same as I. _She fought these words and tried not to believe them. Her voice could not be found, her vision became blurry, but she held on. "Francis this cannot be true, please say it is not so." Sadiq grinned with triumph as Francis fumbled for the right words. "Angelique… I…never…I…wouldn't… I …mean…Angelique…I…please…"

Angelique had heard enough she walked out of the room, leaving behind a very satisfied Sadiq, a sorrowful Francis, and a shocked Raivis, who no one seemed to notice. Angelique ran to the girl's room, sat down in the corner and stayed there, that is until Elizaveta found her and ushered the other girls in to help. "Angelique, Francis can be slightly dirty sometimes, but if he really wanted to 'be like Sadiq' he would have had plenty of opportunities by now." Lilli tried to calm her friend but failed. Next Natalya tried "He would never Angelique, if he kept Sadiq away from you and felt so protective, Angelique he would never, and you know that." Angelique looked up at her friends; still upset but now at least half willing to listen. Elizaveta looked at Angelique, "I know how you feel, trust me this happened all the time in eighth grade for me, Francis doesn't seem like the type." Angelique sighed and walked back with her friends surrounding her, to her classroom. The bell rang just as they entered so mostly everyone was gone, except Francis who was holding not only books, but also Angelique's. He looked up as the girls as they entered the room, but saw Angelique's friends sneak away. "Angelique, what Sadiq said, you have to know it's not true." Francis's eyes told the story, they were not the usual bright blue, they were duller, filled with hurt, and a hope of forgiveness. She took her books back from Francis, and smiled at the boy "I know Francis, thank you." Then it was off to French class.

In French class Miss Barclay, again spilt them into pairs, but instead of being with Sadiq she was with a small Italian boy. Angelique had no idea why an Italian boy was taking French, but who was she to judge? The boy was quiet most of the time, except when he supplied Angelique with answers. "What's your name?" The boy frowned at Angelique, but told her none the less "Romano" it was a short answer, but satisfied Angelique. "Romano, why take French, they offer Italian, it would be an easy A." Romano's frown increased ten-fold but again he answered "I don't want a goddamn easy A." They sat in silence as they finished the work, and the bell rang, signaling the end of a very awkward French class.

In English things didn't get much better, although she met someone new. This time it was an overly happy Spaniard. "Hello, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo; may I ask who you may be?" She smiled at him, he seemed cheery and nice, much to the opposite of Romano." I am Angelique; it's nice to meet you." Antonio smiled and suggested they get to work on the vocabulary book Mrs. D had given them; they had to complete the pages- which included synonyms, antonyms, complete sentences using the words of the unit, choosing the correct word to fit in context and finally decipher the meaning through the context of a story. The work was easy, for there were only 20 words per unit, and Angelique had done the same type of book in her 8th grade year. The teacher told them the work had to be done by Thursday, which was the next day and that the test on the unit would be on Friday. She dismissed them about 2 minutes after the bell had rung, and Angelique dashed through three buildings only to arrive at math late.

Everyone looked up at Angelique as she entered the room; she was bent over, panting, and trying to keep her books from falling, which ended up failing, miserably. Her books toppled on the ground, but still she stood hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. When she finally caught her breath, Francis was in front of her holding her books out toward her. She thanked him quietly, and sat down in her usual seat, Francis to her right, and An to her left, and then math went as normal. It was 40 minutes of excited hand gestures, rhymes, and math problems. Then it was time to face science.

Science was actually uneventful, Miss DeChoronatono was out on a 'personal holiday' so they had a substitute who couldn't find the work Miss DeChoronatono had left for her, so they got off easy. Angelique had to remind herself to thank Alfred for hiding the papers. In the free 30 minutes she watched a million people get asked to the freshman welcome dance. A boy named Toris asked Natalya, and at first she kept silent, but her brother, Ivan wouldn't make eye contact with her, so she agreed to go with him. Mei was asked by the Japanese boy, Kiku, and she immediately said yes. Next was Elizaveta who had it really tough. Gilbert asked her about 2 days ago, but she refused to give him an answer. Of course today in science Roderich found the nerve to ask her out, but before she could answer Gilbert reminded her that he had asked first and was still waiting for his answer. She stood there, and looked to her girls for help. Elizaveta huddled with Angelique in the opposite corner from where Roderich and Gilbert were standing.

"What should I do?" Elizaveta was frantic, her arms flailing in all different directions. "The only logical answer is to go with Gilbert." And with that statement, she stared at Angelique. "What, you've got to be kidding me?!?!?!?" Elizaveta's franticness increased ten-fold. "I said go with Gilbert. Elizaveta you deserve someone who can keep up with you, not some stick in the mud. Go with Gilbert, and hey if you don't enjoy it, fine plan at date with Roderich after, but Gilbert asked you first." Elizaveta sighed that did make sense, but she just didn't know. "You really think that's what I should do?" Angelique sighed "of course Elizaveta, I mean seriously the guy likes you, a blind person could see that." Angelique mentally slapped herself for the bad simile, but nothing could be done now. Elizaveta asked Angelique to come with her as she told the boys the bad news. Angelique agreed since she did help Elizaveta make her choice.

"Roderich, I'm sorry but Gilbert did ask me first, so it's only right—" Roderich cut her off understanding the statement "Of course, but if I doesn't work out—" This time Elizaveta cut him off "Of course, if it doesn't work out." She was smiling as she turned to Gilbert as Roderich walked off and sat back down in his seat. "Gilbert, I think you know what that means, I'll go to the dance with you." He smile, and the smile could honestly rival Alfred's, but it abruptly disappeared "Elizaveta, I'll make sure I don't screw it up, and I'll pick you up at 7." Angelique was pleased with her work and took her seat next to Francis. "You, my dear, should be a match maker." She smiled for what seemed to be the millionth time today. The bell rang ending the wonderful silence that had been previously established.

Lunch was weird after the movie in health they had seen the other day. Angelique could only grab a salad, some water, and a small basket of onion rings, figuring that those would be the healthiest. Alfred seemed unfazed from the movie, and grabbed 4 hamburgers, 2 orders of fries and a bottle of coke. Arthur, annoyed by this action lectured Alfred on it, until the other silenced him with a fry. Lunch was filled with laughter and antics that could only be brought on by spurts of idiocy. Lilli sat next to Vash, the boy who she wanted to ask her to the dance. She was daintily eating a small home-made lunch consisting of a ham sandwich, an apple and some water. Vash leaned next to Lilli and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and leaned toward Vash, decreasing the distance between them, and whispered a response back, which turned Vash's face a lovely shade of pinkish red. The bell rang, and they all stood and threw away their trash. In the hall before class, Angelique met up with Elizaveta and the group, where they proceeded to hound Lilli for answers. "Lilli, what did he ask you?" She giggled, but kept silent. "Lilli, tell us now or we shall just go and ask Vash." This simple statement worried Lilli so her lips became unsealed. She acted like a child and pouted, but told them none the less. "Fine, Vash asked if he could take me to the dance, that's all." Natalya was troubled by this statement, for a simple yes wouldn't have made Vash turn into a tomato. "And vhat was your answer; a simple yes could not make him a tomato, yes?" At this again Lilli's mouth closed, but when the threat of asking Vash again came up she spilled everything. "Fine, he asked if he could take me to the dance, and I told him simply pick me up at 7." They giggled, never expecting her to be so straight forward. Then they rushed off to their respective classes, for Angelique being art.

In art the teacher gave them a sheet with 2 circles and told them to design a pin. It was a simple request really, but Angelique could find nothing to put on the pin. She was desperate so she turned to her left and asked Katayusha what she should draw. "Oh something lovely like a flower, or a garden." Angelique thanked Katayusha and in the first circle drew an iron gate; open to a vast field of flowers. Then she turned to her right and asked Francis what she should draw. "You should draw a house, with a homely scene like in the movies." She smiled at the picture that formed in her head, and sketched it out on scrap paper. She wouldn't let anyone see it till she had finished it. The scene was a large mansion like house, with a picket fence around the yard. The sun was shining and it was a lovely scene, a scene she wanted to live out one day. She finished it and signed her name like always, put it on the podium and walked out of the classroom, bell ringing and into health.

Health was relatively normal except she seemed to have misplaced her notebook. She borrowed some paper from Mei and wrote down the notes that the teacher previously put on the board. They wrote in silence and it was announced that they would have a test the following Tuesday.

Angelique walked out to the court yard and sat down on a bench. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone checking for texts. There was one from her mother, which told her that she would be 25 minutes late. She sat back and took out her math homework and started working on the problem set. She wasted 5 minutes before she finished half and started work on her science, only to find a note where she was supposed to the section assessment. She read it and frowned; it was written in a neat writing and held a disturbing message:

_Angelique,_

_ I'll pick you up at 7 my dear, yes I already know where you live. Be ready, I'm going to enjoy our __**date**__ on Saturday._

_Love,_

_Sadiq _

Angelique was going to crumple the paper but thought better of it. She went in search to find her friends, and soon came upon them in the cafeteria. They sat at the tables, and talked but fell silent when she held up a note. Ludwig questioned it first noticing her disgust in said letter. "I got a secret letter stashed in my science notebook, anyone want to guess who it's from?" All at once their eyes widened with realization and narrowed with hatred. Elizaveta grabbed a frying pan, ready to beat Sadiq into a pulp, but Gilbert, bless his soul, pulled her down. Angelique let the note be passed around the table, everyone reading it with disgust, but no one with as much disgust as Francis. As soon as everyone had read the letter, Francis stood. "We have to stop the perverted bastard, he could hurt you, like seriously hurt you." Angelique sighed, she already knew this fact and on her journey to find her friends had come up with a plan. Initiate operation: _**Kill Sadiq**_.

A/N: yes yes I'm making Sadiq a creep perverted stalker person, get over it. And trust from here on in I'm trying to make the stories a lot longer. And next chapter is hopefully going to be out sometime this week, because I have off this week. Thanks for reading and for all of you who favorited this story, etc.


	5. plans change

A/N: So this is chapter 5. Um, what else can I say? Well this chapter is the last one that's gonna be centered on Angelique and Francis, the next one is gonna be centered on a different country. You know, I just want to thank you all for reading! OH! And I was reading over my first chapter and Angelique's first class was history, not French, so now I'm writing about History~ sorry for the confusion.

Chapter 5 ~~

It was Thursday so goddamn close to the end of the week, so close to the dance, so close to the initiation of plan Kill Sadiq. The group of Francis, Angelique, Elizaveta, Gilbert, Alfred, Arthur, Lilli, Vash and Natalya made a plan to get back at Sadiq and make sure he never ever went after Angelique again. There was basically an 8 step plan.

Francis would secretly arrive at Angelique's house at 6:30 instead of 7 o'clock, in case Sadiq came early.

Sadiq would arrive at 7, but Angelique would make sure he had to wait for 5 minutes…

While waiting Vash is to shoot him with a paintball gun, from a hidden location.

Angelique will open the door and invite Sadiq inside, where Elizaveta and Natalya would be waiting in the kitchen as back up.

Francis, Arthur and Alfred will come down from the upstairs rooms.

Angelique will keep her cell on her at all times, just in case.

Lilli will be stationed outside in case Sadiq tries to run since she was very fast.

Gilbert will be stationed in the bathroom in case he tries to escape out the window.

The group decided that the three boys upstairs would confront Sadiq, tell him to leave her alone and kindly ask him to leave Angelique alone. If he refused they decided to call the police instead of get violent, since that would get them nowhere. Although the plan seemed very well thought out Francis was worried, he knew Sadiq was twisted, and once he set his sights on someone it took a lot for him to stop. Once the plan had been decided they all went to their respective classes and the day proceeded as normal.

The first class was history, Mr. Henderson told them to open their books to page 103. The red title on the top of the page read Renaissance. The book stated that the Renaissance started in Italy, 1350. The Renaissance was like a period rebirth and advancements of science and art. The most famous artists of the Renaissance were DaVinci, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Mr. Henderson told them to take notes on the section on what they find important, and they would have an open notebook quiz on Monday. Angelique only finished half her notes by the time the bell chimed. She sighed and lifted up her books, and walked down to French.

In French class, Angelique scanned the room, noticing the lack of a certain French boy. She sat down, but when 10 minutes had passed and he was still absent, Angelique got an ominous feeling. She walked to the front of the class and silently asked the teacher if she could go to the bathroom. Miss Barclay, also noticing the lack of Francis, gave Angelique a hall pass and dismissed the girl.

Angelique walked through the halls silently, but swiftly. She walked through the first floor of the main building which is where French was held. Angelique climbed up the stairs, to the second floor, where art and health were held. She walked past the art room waving to the teacher, but continued on. She walked past the upstairs bathroom, and next was the janitor closet. She stopped when she heard a noise, sounding half like a groan, and half like a noise out of pain. She slowly opened the door to find Francis, on the floor, clutching his hand. Angelique gasped, and he looked up, his eyes widened, wishing she wasn't the one to find him. Angelique hurriedly helped him up, carefully avoiding his hand. She walked down the hall with him. "Francis what on Earth happened to you?" He looked down at the floor, his eyes held shame, and anger. "Who do you think Angelique, honestly?" She looked taken aback, but couldn't stop, she had to know why. "Francis, I mean why, why would he do this?" Francis laughed, not his normal carefree one, this one was twisted, forced and sadistic. "He thinks I'm the only thing in his way to you, stupid really." She sighed as they reached the nurse. The nurse was a kind old woman, named Mrs. Jiordon. "Oh my, dear what happened here?" She looked shocked at the state Francis was in, to say the least. "Francis here, just got in a little fight. His hand seems in the worst shape, can you check that first?" Mrs. Jiordon smiled at how concerned Angelique was. She gingerly lifted up his hand, and he winced in pain. "Oh dear, you seem to have fractured you wrist." Angelique sat down in the waiting chair, and Mrs. Jiordon called down to French class to tell Miss Barclay that Angelique would be staying with Francis until he was ok. Miss Barclay told Lilli to take Angelique's books back to her locker, and take notes on what she missed.

It was an hour before Francis's mother came to take him to the hospital, so Angelique waited. She missed the rest of French and English, but both teachers understood her position on the matter. In the time the two waited Angelique and Francis talked about a variety of topics, ranging from favorites to the dance. Angelique was determined that Francis should not find out what she would wear, she wanted him to be surprised. Once the hour had passed Angelique lead Francis down to the main office, where his mother was waiting. Mrs. Bonnefoy was a thin woman, who just screamed 'I'm French' with her long silky blonde hair and ruby red lips. Mrs. Bonnefoy thanked Angelique and walked out to her car, helping Francis with the door, and then they sped away. Angelique walked carefully through the empty halls, avoiding the sides and staying mostly in the middle. She went to her locker, checked her watch and grabbed her books for science. Miss DeChoronatono along with the whole class looked at her when she entered, but after explaining her reason to Miss DeChoronatono, the woman smiled one of her rare smiles, and motioned for her to sit down. Angelique did not pay attention to class; she was focused on confronting Sadiq, after class of course. She rose as the bell rang glaring daggers at Sadiq's back.

Sadiq turned around, grinning at Angelique as she walked toward him. "Hello my dear, I missed you in English and Math." She faked niceness, but her tone revealed her anger. "Oh, yes, I found Francis in a janitor's closet, so I helped him along to the nurse's office. You beat up his wrist pretty badly Sadiq." He smiled, but kept the conversation going "Oh so you knew it was my handiwork, my dear?" "Of course, only you could be so twisted." She said this in a falsely sugar coated voice, but it was still laced with distain. "Sadiq leave me alone, I'll never like you, get over it." He looked crest fallen, but vowed not to end his pursuit. She sighed and walked off to lunch to find her friends and talk about the day's events.

The cafeteria was crowded as usual but it didn't take long to find her friends, Alfred's and Arthur's fighting could be heard across the room. She sat down next to Elizaveta, and ate in silence. She hated to admit it but she missed Francis. "So you miss him do you?" The statement came surprisingly from Arthur. She looked at him, and he had momentarily stopped his fight with Alfred, who had also stopped at the sudden statement. "I never said that." Arthur smiled; he knew when people showed signs of emotional attachment. He knew the signs, and knew how to get people to admit it; he really should have been a psychiatrist. He knew these signs so well that he couldn't deny them within himself. He was gay, and there had been signs the moment he met Alfred, even though he hated to admit it. But back to Angelique, she was skittish around him even though she tried to hide it, and did it quite well, also showed signs of distress when he wasn't around, a sure fire sign that she missed him. "Angelique, if I could put my two cents in, he likes you too." She looked up at the proclamation, staring at Arthur "and how would you know such things?" He smiled knowing he caught her in a trap. "My dear, I can read these signs, I know them and look for them, and both you and he have exhibited all of the signs." She looked at him as if trying to see if he could really see such signs. She sighed and slouched a bit in her seat, but kept silent, if Francis really liked her he would have to say so himself, and that was final. Arthur knew this, but he had to give them a nudge in the right direction. The bell rang shortly after and they went their ways, Angelique going to art.

Art was relatively boring, really Angelique talked to Katayusha, and drew a pattern like she was asked too, but nothing was the same, it was dull, and eventful and just plain sad. Health was the same way, the teacher simply announced that starting next week they would be learning how to take power naps, and instructed them to bring a pillow. Angelique made a note to make sure that someone told Francis.

Angelique waited outside with Natalya for her parents, since Natalya had to wait for Katayusha and her brother Ivan anyways. Her mother came as usual, and waved to her daughter. Angelique got in, and told her mother about her day, and about Francis, leaving out the closet part, and about Sadiq, because she didn't want to upset her mother. Angelique lived about 6 city blocks from her school, on St. Charles Avenue. Her house was small; she lived alone with her mother, her father died when she was small. She walked upstairs, depositing her shoes at the door. She lugged her book bag upstairs, into her room. Her room was painted blue, since it was her favorite color; she had a small twin bed with soft sheets, in a pattern that included blue, green and purple, posters of her favorite bands and singers, and her room had a generally beach-like and calming theme. The phone rang, the tone breaking the silence, Angelique walked across the room and picked up the phone. "Hello, can I please talk to Angelique?" She smiled knowing the thick accent from anywhere. "Speaking, may I ask who is calling?" on the other end Francis smiled "Angelique I am shocked that you have not figured this out." She laughed; it was a whimsical sound that was music to Francis's ears. "Hello Francis, how did you get my number?" "I asked a friend of yours, I believe her name was Elizaveta, and she gave it to me, so I could call." "Well, how's your hand?" She heard Francis sigh on the other end, "Well my wrist is fractured, but thank god it's my left hand and not my right." "Well, Francis I'm gonna go kill Sadiq." Now it was Francis's turn to laugh, "No mon cheri, we must go through with the plan on Saturday." She sighed but agreed, they needed to do this in an orderly fashion, to make sure it never happened again. "Well Francis I must go and do my homework." "Of course, I have to thank Antonio for getting mine, well good bye my dear." Angelique smiled, and said good bye, after which she hung up, maybe the day wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: fail ending is a fail XD, thanks for reading!


	6. The calm before the storm

A/N: This would be chapter 6. This is leading up to the dance, so I think the next chapter or the one after it would be the dance. I have their outfits planned out, so I shall describe them in this one.

Fifteen chapter 6:

Friday was here, and the whole school was alive with Friday jitters. No one paid attention in class. But they had to go anyways.

History was quick, and painless they were allowed to talk for the last 5 minutes. But before they were allowed to they had to write notes on the American Revolution. Alfred was actually happy to do the work, American history being one of his favorite topics. Arthur on the other hand simply dreaded all topics related to the American history. While Angelique didn't quite know why Arthur hated it, she guessed it was because he was British and Alfred was American, so she guessed it was just natural tension. But it was quick and easy to take notes on things they knew before, so it only took them only 20 minutes to cover the chapter, and record the important points within it. Angelique wrote with short hand and finished faster than most. She pushed her chair quickly over to her friends, to Elizaveta, to Lilli and Natalya.

The group sat away from most, so that their conversation could not be heard. "Katayusha are you going to the dance?" Katayusha smiled, but looked away, "I am, but I have decided to go on my own, instead of with a date." At this the girls burst out asking questions as to why. "I simply do not wish to go with a date, thank you." They tried to ask her more questions, but she refused to answer so they turned to An. This time Lilli asked the questions. "An, have you been asked to the dance?" An almost jumped at the mention of her name and asked for the question to be repeated. "I said have you been asked to the dance this Saturday?" She blushed, and turned away from the group. "Well yes actually, I have." She ended the statement there, much to the dismay of the group, but her cousin Mei pushed her on ward. "Tell them who it was," She turned to the rest of the girls "he really is nice." An did not want to tell, so she turned from the rest friends. So they ended up leaving it alone, and decided to wait for the dance. The teacher, Mr. Henderson called them together about 2 minutes before class ended and reminded them about their test on the Renaissance and told them to hurry off to where ever they were going. Angelique collected her books and off the French classroom.

Again since it was Friday, no one wanted to listen. But Miss Barclay told them that they would play games today, and have a test on Tuesday. So they walked in the gym and sat in toe lines on the floor, the boys on one side, girls on the other (although there was some mixing due to an uneven number. Their feet were put together, forming pairs. Miss Barclay explained the game:

She would give each pair a number, and when the number (in French) was called the two would run down the row around to the outside, and back, and finally the first one to sit down won the point. The first team to score 10 points wins (1).

The pairs were:

Natalya and Alfred

Lilli and Toris

Elizaveta and Vash

Angelique and Romano

Feliciano and An

Mei and Ludwig

Katayusha and Matthew

Francis and Sadiq

Once the pairs were given Angelique memorized her number in French and focused on beating Romano. It was several pairs before her number was called and when it was she was ready. Angelique wasn't the fastest, but she could move. She got a 2 second head start, and easily beat the grumpy Italian. They sat down, him with his arms crossed. The next number was huit, Francis v. Sadiq. It was actually very interesting to watch both were up at the exact moment and ran like lightning. Francis beat Sadiq by just a second when Sadiq tripped over Angelique's leg. Each pair went and in the end Angelique's side won, thanks to Lilli, who was extremely fast.

Angelique laughed with Francis and Arthur as she made her way to English, and as she walked in Arthur had to leave to go to physics. Angelique sat in her normal seat, and the class went by relatively quickly, although Mrs. D announced that there would be a civic oration contest. Francis politely raised his hand and asked what the topic was. "That is a good question," She took a breath and continued, "the topic will be: What country would you like to visit the most and why." The class breathed a collective breath, they had been expecting far worse. Mrs. D gave everyone the rest of the class to figure out what country they wanted to do and why. Angelique originally chose her home country of Seychelles but then decided to change, because there was not enough to see in the small island. When Francis asked what country she was going to do, she hid her topic from him (2) and asked for his instead. It turned out (big shocker) that Francis would do his home country of France, but then the bell rang.

In math Mrs. Malareni caught Gilbert whispering to Antonio about her hair. She quickly told Gilbert to come to the front of the room and actually allowed him to pull on her hair, and when it did not come off told him to sit back down, though this time next to Angelique (3). "Can you blame me if I thought it was fake?" The statement would have proved its point if it were louder but Gilbert had to whisper. Angelique simply rolled her eyes and continued to work on her problems but found it hard with Gilbert constantly talking to her. Finally she took her notebook and smacked him upside the head successfully without the teacher noticing. He shut up after that and instead just copied Angelique's work, but she didn't mind as long as she didn't get caught. After math Angelique walked quickly to science, Miss DeChorontono liked the early ones and they didn't get in trouble as often.

As Angelique got in the door a rush of students came in, almost yelling. "Miss DeChorontono, you have to go out in to the hall, Sadiq is trying to beat up Francis!" Elizaveta said the statement quickly, pointing to the hall, where a mob of kids had gathered. Miss DeChorontono walked quickly, shoving kids aside without so much as a second glance. She yelled at the top of her voice when she saw Francis on the ground, Sadiq's hand ready to strike. "Sadiq, lower that hand right now and come with me!" She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the principal's office as Angelique rushed to Francis.

He stood with a bit of difficulty, and rubbed his shin, and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. She grabbed his books off the floor, and two days in a row, went back to the nurse with him. On their way Francis was silent, something Angelique could not stand. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" She said it jokingly as she helped him down the stairs. He laughed for a moment, and then looked at her, "you ready for Saturday? I'll bring you to the dance after, so be ready." She nodded and noticed how he looked around before mentioning the plan. "Francis, yes I'll be ready, no worries, now come on we have to get you to the nurse."

Once Francis was inside the nurse's office and patched up, she helped him and his bruised shin up the stairs, to whatever class they had.

They met up with the rest of the class in the end of science and when Angelique looked over to her seat she found Natalya in it. Miss DeChoronatono told her to sit next to Francis and help him with his notes, since his wrist was broken. She obliged and sat next to him silently, while the class continued to stare at her. She took her notes in messy shorthand, and carefully wrote out Francis's to make sure he could understand the writing. Her wrist hurt by the time class was over, but at least Francis wouldn't fail.

The rest of the day went normally, except Angelique's phone rang during lunch, earning her several glares from the teachers stationed at the doors. She quickly turned it to silence and looked at the text her mother had sent her, saying that again her mother would be late, by about 30 minutes. Angelique sighed and Francis looked over her shoulder to read the text. "Hey Angelique, if you want I could get my mother to drive you home." She smiled and thanked him but told him she was actually going to Lilli's to pick up her dress. He smiled and said it didn't make a difference, so she texted her mother to tell her and ate her lunch. After Angelique finished Alfred came up, dragging Arthur along. Alfred sat down next to Arthur, opposite to Angelique. They conversed for a while and Alfred mentioned something about stealing Miss DeChoronatono's plan book, while Arthur sighed and shook his head claiming that it would not work. Angelique listened and Francis seemed to be doing the same. Soon the cafeteria feel silent and even Alfred shut up. Angelique looked toward the door, there stood Sadiq and he was not happy. Angelique got a feeling in the pit of her stomach; something told her that the plan on Saturday would not turn out so well…

The bell rang and she hurriedly ran to art, staying close to Francis the whole time, and making sure Sadiq was nowhere near them. She sat down in art and released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Angelique you have to calm down." Francis stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, gave them a reassuring squeeze and sat down next to her. In art the teacher asked them to draw self portraits, and to focus on their best asset.

Angelique frowned, and turned to Katayusha. "Kat, what's my best asset?" She turned her head to the side slightly, and placed her finger to her lip, like she was trying to think. "Angelique I think you best asset is…your eyes. They're so pretty!" Angelique thanked her and turned o her paper. She sketched out her face, and the teacher handed out mirror, if they wanted to check certain features. She erased a few stray lines gently and began to work on her lips which she wasn't good at drawing. She sighed after the fourth attempt and turned to Francis. "Francis, could you help me? I can't draw lips." He turned and smiled, taking his pencil to her sheet of paper. He put it down for a moment, and placed a hand under her chin, tilting it upward. "There." And he looked back down at the paper, expertly drawing her lips. She thanked him and again looked in the mirror she had been given. Angelique drew her nose next, expertly keeping it from looking too pointy.

She again looked in the mirror she received and carefully examined her eyes, which according to Katayusha, were her best assets. She looked at them once more before she traced the shape that appeared in her mind's eye. She studied her work carefully and then turned to Francis, since he was already done. "Francis, do these look right?" She pointed to her drawing, specifically her eyes. He studied her for a moment, and she squirmed under his gaze. "Oui, perfect." She felt a blush grace her cheeks, but tried to ignore it as she thanked him.

She had just signed her name on the bottom of the paper as the bell rang. She again kept close to Francis, making sure neither of them had to go to the nurse and they walked to health. Angelique met up with Matthew and Alfred in Health, and they talked as they waited for the teacher. But as soon as he came in everyone was silent and the lesson began. It was boring, nothing special as far as classes went.

Angelique quickly grabbed her things from her locker as soon as class was over. Francis came just as she finished zipping her bag and walked with her outside, Arthur joined them along the way, and told what happened in his history class or rather during it. "Ivan was getting stalked by Natalya…again…when Sadiq turned up and tried to beat up Ivan! It was like he wanted to get killed. Ivan didn't start it and Sadiq tried to hit him, so Natalya bitch slapped him and Sadiq just stood there. Then Ivan grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the principal's office!" Angelique stood there, and again that feeling in her stomach came, something wasn't going to go as planned.

Just as Arthur finished his story, Francis's mother came up in a cherry red convertible. "Francis, come now! I haven't got all day!" Francis grabbed Angelique's wrist and lead her over to the car. "Bonjour mère! Could we drop off my friend here," He gestured toward Angelique, "to Lilli's house? You know the way you're the seamstress for her father's business." Mrs. Bonnefoy looked at Angelique and nodded, saying something to Francis in French, to which he responded no, she asked another question and responded again, but this time the answer was oui. Francis turned to Angelique and helped her hop into the back seat, too lazy to move the seat and then walked to the other side and hopped down right next to her. As soon as Mrs. Bonnefoy saw they were both buckled in she sped off to Lilli's house.

It was a quick car ride, only about ten minutes. On the way Mrs. Bonnefoy talked to herself in French, so Angelique asked him what he said to his mother earlier. "Francis, what did you say to your mother in French?" He laughed and shook his head. "No, something between my mother and me." She looked at him but by the time she could ask again they arrived at Lilli's house. "Francis, thank you for bringing me to Lilli's," she then turned to Mrs. Bonnefoy, Merci." She nodded and then waved as Angelique stepped in the door to Lilli's.

She heard the voices of her friends as she entered through the doors. "Lilli! Where are you guys?" A few moments later Lilli appeared; she wore a dark pink dress, and it was to her knee. She also had a light pink shawl, but Angelique couldn't see her shoes. Lilli's hair was up, though her bangs dangled in front of her face. She smiled and pulled Angelique into a large room that contained almost a thousand dresses. Lilli smiled as Angelique's jaw dropped to the floor. "Go find some you like and try them on, we'll pick accessories later." Angelique nodded and wandered around the room.

While looking for a dress Angelique ran into Katayusha, who had just tried on her dress. "Angelique you came," Kat turned around in a circle, the dress twirling "what do you think?" Katayusha wore a periwinkle blue dress; it went about an inch above her knee. She had her short hair expertly put into a bun, and ribbons gently decorated her hair. She had on a blue necklace, with matching bracelets. Angelique smiled and nodded, then went to find her own dress. As Angelique walked she picked up a few dresses to try on. She wasn't looking when she walked into Elizaveta, who wore a short green dress, with white underneath. She had a normal pink flower in her hair, and wore a green shawl. Angelique smiled as Elizaveta modeled the dress; Angelique nodded in approval, and continued on her way.

Angelique also ran into both Natalya and Meimei. Natalya sported a dark blue, almost purple dress, and her hair was in long spindles. She wore dark matching bracelets, and a headband of gold. Natalya looked happy and stepped back so that Meimei could show off her dress. Meimei's was a tight rose colored dress, and she wore gold chains down the length and they draped across her waist. She also had a soft pink rose in her hair, and gold jewelry adorning both her neck and wrists. She also wore black open toed strappy sandals.

Angelique had picked several dresses, and so she tried them on, and so she finally picked one. It was light blue, but had another part on top that was darker. The dress was one shouldered and her hair was in big curly pigtails, and she tied them with her normal red bows.

Angelique smiled. Her dress was in a bag and her mother drove up in the blue jeep. "I'm glad you got a ride here hon." Angelique nodded, and the rest of the car ride went by in silence.

As soon as Angelique got home, she hung up her dress. But as soon as she hung it up, her phone rang. She smiled and picked it up. "Hello?" There was a small silence and she could tell it wasn't Francis, so she spoke again. "Who is calling?" She heard deep breathing and an unidentifiable noise. "Who is this?" Angelique was fed up; someone was trying to get on her nerves. There was a laugh, not carefree like Francis', no it was dark. "Angelique dear, how nice of you to pick up the phone!" Angelique frowned, it was Sadiq. She immediately hung up, and called Francis. "Hello? This is Francis." Angelique was glad he picked up. "Francis, its Angelique, listen I think we might have to call the police before Sadiq gets to my house on Saturday. He just called me on my cell phone." Francis was silent for a moment, and then spoke. "Don't worry, I'll call before I come, or on my way. This will work, I promise you. Sleep well, and I'll take you to the dance after the end of the confrontation. Good night, sleep tight mon aimez."

A/N: ok so short filler chapter, because I'm getting writers block. The next chapter will be the confrontation, and after that the actual dance. I shall continue from there, but after the dance it will focus on other couples and development of romances.


	7. situations unknown

Angelique fidgeted as she sat on her couch. Francis, Alfred and Arthur waited upstairs, out of sight while Elizaveta and company were in the kitchen. Lilli and Vash were outside and finally Gilbert was in her bathroom.

Sadiq came in on time, just waltzing in at 7 o'clock, but something was wrong. He sat down next to Angelique, immediately grabbing her hand. "Come, my dear and speak not a word," Sadiq suddenly pulled out a knife, "lest you get hurt." Angelique frowned and discreetly looked up the stairs, hoping the boys would come down. When Francis arrived he told Angelique he had a good feeling and he forgot to call the police, so now she was screwed. Sadiq turned to lead her toward the door, and she suppressed a laugh at the green mark on his back. Angelique got an idea and paused, she then spoke against Sadiq's instructions. She used her sweetest tone, so sugary it made her puke. "Sadiq, may I use the restroom before we leave? Please?" He sighed and frowned but nodded none the less. He slowly walked behind her to the bathroom, until she shut the door in his face and locked it.

Angelique frantically looked around the room, and saw Gilbert hiding in her shower. She bent down toward him and whispered, "Gil, he's here and has a knife. He's trying to take me somewhere, and I'll bet you a million bucks it's not the school dance." She whispered as quietly and quickly as she could, the sense of urgency apparent in her voice. She turned flushed the toilet, and ran her hands under the water and walked out calmly, to face Sadiq again.

Gilbert frowned and took his phone from his pocket, and silently hoped Francis had his phone on silent. ~ **THERE WON'T BE A SIGNAL, GO GET HER NOW!**

Gilbert waited a moment and strained his ears to finally hear three hurried footsteps racing down the stairs, just in time to hear the front door slam shut.

Francis raced down the stairs just in time to see the front door slam in his face. He looked out the window to see Lilli in the ground, Vash firing paintballs and Angelique standing there with Sadiq, a knife at her throat. He frantically looked at Alfred and Arthur for any ideas, and found Arthur moving his hand toward his pocket, a glint in his eyes. After fishing around in his pocket her pulled out what seemed to be a knife. "Arthur I thought we agreed to NOT bring weapons!" Arthur laughed and switched it open, quickly glancing toward Alfred. "The git here thought it was a blade too, but it's a comb." Francis smiled and grabbed it quickly, rushing to save Angelique. Francis was first out the door, but Alfred and Arthur looked at each other and Alfred out his hand in his pocket, a knife coming out. Arthur picked up his cell and dialed 911, telling them to leave off the sirens because it was an unstable hostage situation and the street and direction of Sadiq, before rushing off with Al to back up the frog.

Angelique walked slowly with Sadiq, the tip of the blade gently being pushed against her throat. Sadiq had to park several blocks away from where she lived, so hopefully the boys would find her. She looked anxiously back, and just when she did 3 blonde heads rounded the corner, and a white one was across the street. She turned back to face forward, since she didn't want to give away her knights in shining armor.

She walked a few more blocks, and then suddenly stopped when Sadiq tugged on her arm. A twig snapped to the side of her, and she knew she was either going to be killed or saved. "Francis come out, come out or she dies." Angelique tensed up, and shuffled carefully trying to get away from the blade at her neck. She spoke now, her voice quiet and shaky, "Francis, come out, please, come help me." He hesitantly stepped from the bushes, but Alfred and Arthur stayed in the bushes. Sadiq smirked, and beckoned Francis over with his free hand.

He stepped forward hesitantly, toward the two, before glancing around for the cop cars or anyone. He took another step before Sadiq motioned for him to stop, placing pushing the blade harder onto Angelique's throat. Francis could see the blood go down her skin, but he couldn't move. Francis heard the swish of a switch blade behind him, and the sound of tires hitting the pavement, and he actually smiled, if he could put this off for just a few more minutes no one would go to jail except Sadiq and Angelique would be fine. "Sadiq let's calm down now…If you harm her you can't have her for yourself. I propose an agreement. You can have her, I won't complain, and we'll all walk away perfectly unharmed. Deal? Unless you have a better plan…" Sadiq seemed to ponder this and then opened his mouth. "I have a better idea, I get my beautiful Angel, you get stabbed by this knife in my hand, and I get to start a family right now."

Angelique's eyes were wide with fear, and her hands inched up slowly, Francis knew what she was doing so he continued talking to distract Sadiq. "Sadiq, why don't we try to make us both happy, I mean you don't have to hurt me, I'll leave the happy couple alone for the rest of your lives, either way you get the girl, isn't that what you want?" Sadiq seemed to contemplate this, but before he could answer the sound of guns locked and loaded was heard, and voices saying "hands up, drop the knife or we shoot." Sadiq shakily raised his hand, and Angelique grabbed the knife from his hand, throwing it to the side of her and getting out of Sadiq's grasp. She ran to Francis, who stood there just in shock, but with Angelique hugging him, he subconsciously protectively wrapped his arms around her. Soft tears almost stained his shirt, but they stopped just in time. The police came over and took their statements dismissing them and thanking the group for calling them instead of doing anything rash and sending them on their way.

The dance lasted until eleven. Angelique and the rest of company arrived late, but unharmed and no one would have suspected anything unless they told them. The principle greeted them as they walked in and smiled at how nicely they were dressed. Angelique smiled and looked around at the masses of bodies moving to the beat of the music, just mindlessly having fun. She felt a hand on her wrist, and turned. It was Elizaveta dragging her toward the dance floor.

After dancing to the Black Eyed Peas, Angelique sat down at one of the tables, taking a seat next to Alfred and Arthur, who seemed to be bickering. "Could you two stop for one night? You two fight more than a married couple." Angelique struck a nerve in the two boys because they immediately denied it, causing Angelique to laugh and wave her hand dismissively. She stood after taking a sip of water from the cup in front of her, and went back toward the dance floor. A couple more fast songs played, and in the corner Angelique could have sworn she saw Alfred and Arthur kissing, but she quickly turned back to her friends on the dance floor. After the heat built up from all the fast sharp movements that went with the beat, the DJ slowed it down with a slow song. The melody playing was familiar and she recognized it as "Collide" by Howie Day.

'_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again'

She felt a tape on her shoulder and realized that she had just been standing there, alone, humming to the music. "Angelique, it's a dance, so…dance." She smiled and joined in with the awkward dance everyone was doing, girl's arms wrapped around a boy's neck while his were gently draped around her waist. She looked up to see Francis's smiling face, and she felt very…safe. She looked as he twirled her around the room. Romana was begrudgingly dancing with Antonio, and she saw who An's date was. He was a tall Asian man, named Kiet, who had recently moved here from California. It was a calming dance, the heat disappeared from the room and a nice breeze came in through the open doors.

'_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide

You finally find you and I collide  
You finally find you and I collide'

The song ended and the couples stepped apart as it ended, some kissed or hugged and others just simply stepped apart. Francis still held her close, moving from the dance floor and toward a recently planted garden outside. "Francis…what…why are we out here?" He smiled and sat down, and looked at her, "I thought it was nice out, and it's kind of hot inside, non?" She smiled and nodded the wind was gentle in her hair. Francis was quiet, fiddling with his hands, while staring down at them. Angelique knew something was wrong but right because she liked the feeling. "Francis, do you have to tell me something?" She looked at him almost expectantly. He looked up at her, smiled, and stood. He moved slowly to sit next to her. "Angelique…I…" Man he was having a hard time with words, she smiled helping him along. "You like me?" He smiled and nodded slowly, looking her in the eyes again. "I like you too." Francis fell off the bench, and sheepishly smiled. Angelique stood to help him up, and when he stood she pecked him on the cheek before sauntering off back into the dance.

A/N: alrighty! YAY for cheesy high school romance! I hoped you liked the main part of the Angelique x Francis! Now I'm gonna move on to the developing of new characters and old and maybe mentioned relationships! I'm happy! THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE CONTINUE READING!


	8. update from 100 Q's and disney hetalia

Alrighty, so I figured I'd give you guys an update; that is if you still care….

I've figured which couple I want to expand on first for Fifteen, and that's gonna be Prussia x Hungary

I'm trying real quick to finish up 2 more chapters of 100 Questions so those should be done by week's end… (god please {I promise at least one}…)

Disney Hetalia chapters are also in progress the most complete being Japan x Taiwan, Reflection

Singing in the Drunkness is also working it's self slowly into words, so expect that up by the time I start school, which is September 1st (…help…)

Speaking of school once I start my schedule will be even slower than it is now, but I'll try to get some stuff up during the school year…

Excuse time ~

I figured I should give the people who actually care a reason, I'm actually not busy most of the time but this summer's heat has given me serious writer's block so that's one issue, and the other is that I just got my new computer last June and it had a 60 day trail for word, which I used up and I just managed to properly install word and everything else. Also when I got the new computer I started from scratch and some of incomplete chapters are still on my old laptop, so yep… thanks for reading this (as if anyone would…) and I'll hopefully get something to you lovely people within the next…uh….SOON!


End file.
